Someday
by Ailee Lynn
Summary: Tsurara is a single mother. With Keikain Yura's help, she takes care of her daughter. And, Things were not like what she expected to be. Will she have the courage to tell Rikuo about the truth? AR TsuraraRikuo. CANON. The 4th Commander. Collaboration fic with kurushiku ayano. RnR please! PROLOGUE PART II IS UP!
1. Prologue Part I: Courage

**Someday**  
**Prologue: Courage**  
**By: Ailee Lynn & kurushiku ayano**

Dedicated to all of you. This is my first English fic in NuraMago with** kurushiku ayano**. Please Enjoy. Review please. Thanks to our betareader,** Lynn Venia.**

Disclaimer: NuraMago owns by Shiibashi Hiroshi. Me and ayano owned our OC (and pairings) :D

* * *

She was a beautiful girl. Her long brown hair and ocean blue eyes. They are perfect. Her skin was like snow. Smooth and white, just like her mother. Her eyes were quite big and unique. Her meaningful name, Koori. It means ice. Everything about her was beautiful.

But not the truth behind her existence. Her mother took care of her with the help of Keikain Yura, the leader of the Kekkain Family, and her family, the Omnyoji. Her little girl was still five years old. She is a cute daughter and her mother doesn't regret to have her in this cruel world. Koori is the apple of her eye.

The weather was cold. It was snowing and foggy, as they could see the white fog forming in the air. It was December, exactly 7 days before her daughter's 6th birthday. The weather was too cold for them to use a normal kimono. Her mother used a white thick furisode and a black haori with her clan's symbol on the back, while her daughter used a black thick yukata.

Her petit hand holds on her mother's soft hand. Both of them smiled. Koori didn't blink, "Mommy." she said

Her mother looked at her. She ruffled her brown hair softly and said, "What is it, Koori?"

Koori was still looking at the building in front of her with a huge amazement. The building was humongous. The door was made of wood and the walls look really strong as if you can't break it. The building was ten times bigger than her house. She pointed at the building. "Mommy, what is this building? Where are we?"

"This is. . . This building. . . Err. . . is one of mommy's close friend's. Maybe he would greet us with a warm smile." said her mother nervously. Her mother can't say anything. She was speechless. She didn't want Koori know about the truth behind her existence.

"Mommy, why do we have to go to your close friend's house?" asked Koori curiously.

Her mother was speechless for awhile, as she thought of a fake reason for her daughter. "It's been such a long time since I've last saw him. So, it would be great if I visit. I wonder. . . If he will 'accept' us back." she smiled cheerfully.

Koori confused, asked, "Accept. . . Us? What do you mean, mommy?"

"Nevermind, my lovely child. We shall go inside. It is pretty cold outside." her mother winked. She took off her scarf and put it around Koori's neck, "You'll get sick, my little one."

When they reached the humongous door, her mother took a peak. She was shock. "Oh my." she whispered, "No, it can't be. . ."

Things were not what she expected. She saw the sandaime, third commander, with a child. As they were playing around, the mother of the son went nearer towards them. She murmured, "Rikuo-sama with. . . Her? Why her? Why? Yura didn't tell me anything about this."

As for Koori, she was stunned when she saw her mother whispered to herself. She quietly asked, "Mommy, what is it?"

"Nothing, honey, nothing!" she cried out loud. Her mother doesn't want Koori to know. Not for now. She was still too small to know the truth, she's just five.

"Koori, well. . . Let's go home." she called her. But Koori refused. "No, mommy! I want to see your close friend!" she shouted.

"NO, Koori. He can't see us like this!" her mother shouted back.

Koori pouted. Then her mother hold her hands tightly. They arrived at home at sunset.

In the end, Tsurara regret that moment of her life as a yokai or even a mother. She was too late to tell Rikuo everything. If she had the courage that day to tell Rikuo, Koori will not be suffering. Koori will have a father. If only she has the courage, maybe Rikuo would choose her. But it was too late.

Nura Rikuo married Ienaga Kana without her knowing it. What a cruel world. Why didn't Yura told her in the first place ?

* * *

Okay, this is the prologue. And I know my english sucks so... I am truly sorry for that. I'm happy that I can make this collaboration fic with kurushiku ayano. It was really fun. We talked A LOT in facebook so... This is our fic.

And, this is my 2nd collaboration fic. As the 1st one was Bahasa Indonesian with Ichi Nightray in "Devil Plan".

I hope you enjoy the prologue. I'll make the first chapter as soon as possible after I finished making a challenge fic =.=

OMG -_- when I looked at my mistake when Alexa Lynn corrected it. I feel like WOW. SO MANY MISTAKE.** I would like to say thank you to Lynn Venia / Alexa Lynn. She's my sister :)**

Please review,

**-Ailee Lynn & Kurushiku Ayano-**


	2. Prologue Part II: A Perfect Father

**Someday  
****Prologue (Part II) : A Perfect Father  
****By: Ailee Lynn & kurushiku ayano**

Dedicated to all of you. This is my first English fic in NuraMago with kurushiku ayano. Please Enjoy. Review please. Thanks to our betareader, **Lynn Venia**.

I forgot to plan these things with Ayano-san. . . so, err. . . Sorry :3 This is the 2nd part of the prologue. I hope this explains everything #spoiler much# haha. Enjoy~ Thanks for the review :3 I know, this is a looong prologue.

Disclaimer: NuraMago owns by Shiibashi Hiroshi. Me and ayano owned our OC (and pairings) :D

* * *

The moon shone onto the balcony. Tsurara was waiting for Keikain Yura to come back. She wanted an explanation from Keikain Yura. Nothing else. It was about Nura Rikuo and Ienaga Kana. She was worried about her only daughter. She doesn't want Koori's future fatherless. She didn't want Koori to feel incomplete.

"Look who we have here? An ice woman, eh? Yuki-onna. Wait no, Oikawa Tsurara."

Tsurara knew the person who is being sarcastic (maybe, a little bit of nosy person for her) It was, well of course, Keikain Ryuuji. One of Yura's big brother, who helped the Nura Clan to destroy Hagoromo Gitsune and The Nue, Abe no Seimei. Tsurara just kept quiet. She doesn't move at all from her position.

"Hey, you look very serious, Tsurara." said Ryuuji suspiciously. She sighed. She have a badmood and now, Ryuuji made her day even worst. Great. Now, she felt like she wanted to punch him badly. But she just stayed quiet and calmed herself.

Tsurara didn't bother about him. For several seconds of silence, Ryuuji was tired of waiting. He went to his bedroom without saying anything to her. After Ryuuji disappeared, Tsurara let out a sigh of relief.

"Oikawa-san?"

She looked at the woman who was standing beside the door. A girl with long black hair and big black eyes. It was Keikain Yura. The person that she was waiting for.

"Yura-san." Said Tsurara. She looked at the onmyoji woman and smiled weakly.

Yura crossed her hand. She knew something unexpected happened when she was away. She sighed, "Let it out, Oikawa-san. What is it?"

Tsurara muttered to herself nervously. "Umm. . .Yura-san. It just that. . . Why didn't you tell me?"

Yura twitched her eyes and frowned, "Tell you. . . what?"

Yura doesn't understand what Tsurara is talking about). She closed the door and sat beside Tsurara. "Well, what is it, Oikawa-san?"

Tsurara didn't have the courage to tell Yura. She was nervous. "Uhh. . . Why. . . Why didn't you tell me earlier about. . . Rikuo-sama with Ienaga-san!" she shouted.

Yura was shocked. She was speechless. "Umm. . ."

Tsurara looked at Yura with serious eyes. "Y-Yura-san. Why did you lie to me? Why?" she cried, "Ri-Rikuo-sama. . ."

"Oikawa-san. . . I'm sorry. . . If I told you earlier, I don't even want to know what will happen to you, Oikawa-san."

Tsurara wiped her tears and will herself to speak, "Well, good thing that Koori already asleep. I have a favour to ask you, Yura-san."

Yura waited for Tsurara to tell her the favour. She nodded. "What is it, Oikawa-san?"

She sighed, "Please. . . I beg you. Please search a guy for me. No, for Koori as her father. I don't want Koori to feel. . . low self-esteem. Just because she is fatherless. Please, Yura-san! Anyone!"

Yura was shocked. She ceased her eyebrows and cleared her throat. "Fine then. . ." she murmured.

Then Tsurara's voice echoed in her ear. _'Please, Yura-san! Anyone!'._ Yura smirked. Not a normal smirk but an evil smirk. It made Tsurara feel suspicious about what Yura had in mind. "E-Eh. . . Yura-san?"

Yura looked at Tsurara and bang the desk. She shouted right away, "OIKAWA-SAN! WHY NOT. . . RYUUJINII-CHAN ACT AS KOORI-CHAN'S FATHER?"

Tsurara smiled, "Wait. . . okay. . . Ryuuji right? Hmm. . . That's okay." But after awhile, Tsurara realized. She widen her blue eyes and shouted, "WAIT. . . WHAAAAATTTTT? THAT KEIKAIN RYUUJI?"

"Hiro would like to have an aunt like you anyway, Oikawa-san." Yura nodded. "You know, Ryuujinii-chan is OLD now. So, maybe he's perfect for this test. He's avalaible, Oikawa-san. You can have him if you like."

Tsurara rolled her eyes. "But-"

Suddenly, someone bang the door and shouted, "WHAT DID YOU SAY, YURA?"

"So you heard our conversation from just now. eavesdropping much huh, Ryuujinii-chan?" She looked at Ryuuji smirking.

"Tell me. what did you just say, Yura?"

"Are you deaf, Ryuujinii-chan? I said 'You know, Ryuujinii-chan is OLD now. So, maybe he's perfect for this test. He's avalaible, Oikawa-san. You can have him if you like'. I think that you both are a perfect couple." She laughed.

"Hey, Yura. Wait a second. I-"

Then Tsurara interfered, "Okay. I accept Keikain Ryuuji as Koori's father!" She shouted.

Both Yura and Ryuuji looked at each other. Tsurara accepted Ryuuji as Koori's father?

"Wait. What the-"

Tsurara glared at Ryuuji. "Then if you don't want to be Koori's father. I'll challenge you, Keikain Ryuuji! If I win, you'll be Koori's father! And if you win, I'll do whatever you want me to do."

Ryuuji cleared his throat and smirked, "If I win, You'll be my slave for a year. How does that sounds for you?"

"I'll do anything to make you as Koori's father!" She replied with full of confidence. She banged the desk with determination.

Yura giggled and said, "This is gonna be tough and. . . interesting battle."

* * *

The three of them moved to the dojo in the Keikain house. Tsurara and Ryuuji took their battle stances, while Yura acted as the judge there. Before the battle starts, Yura told them the rules.

"You can use any technique. To win this battle, you need to make your opponent give up. No killing, understand?" asked Yura. Tsurara and Ryuuji agreed at the condition. After they understand the rules, Yura counted until 3, and the battle starts.

Ryuuji took out his shikigami, Garou, as he said, "Garou, devour."

His shikigami, Garou, a wolf like water creature, starts to attack Tsurara. Garou is about to attack Tsurara again when Tsurara used her technique.

"Noroi No Fubuki – Yuki Geshou!"

That technique froze Garou. Seeing that his shikigami is down, he tch-ed and brought out another of his shikigami, Gyougen. "Shikigami, gyougen!"

The shikigami Gyougen, which is made up of the purest water, starts to appear. Ryuuji smirked and told to Tsurara, "This is my second most power full shikigami, after Suiryuu. I can't bring out Suiryuu now, since I don't have enough water. . . anyway, I can only brought out this shikigami for 3 minutes. If you still stand up after 3 minutes, I'll give up."

Yura heard what Ryuuji said to Tsurara, and thought, _'That trick again huh, Ryuuji-niichan?'_

Tsurara just stared at Ryuuji. She didn't believe him, not even a word. She knew that Ryuuji is a liar after all.

Ryuuji starts sending gyougen to attack Tsurara, which Tsurara evaded and froze. It goes on like that for 3 minutes.

"Good job for lasting those 3 minutes." He said as he smirked. Then a trigram formed below Tsurara and captured her.

"You're trapped, Gyougen, Konjosui Formation!"

Ryuuji smirked until he heard a voice, it was Tsurara's, she asked him, "Really?" and when Ryuuji looked at his shikigami that trapped Tsurara, it frozen and shattered. As soon as it shattered, Tsurara uses her technique, 'Noroi No Fubuki-Fusei Kakurei' to freeze Ryuuji from toe to neck.

"Say that you give up, Keikain Ryuuji." Tsurara said coldly as she sent a death glare to Ryuuji's eyes.

Ryuuji sighed, "Fine, I give up. You're just like Nura Rikuo. Both of you." Ryuuji declared, "Tch. Now, would you just unfreeze me, or I'll die with hypothermia." He said in an annoyed tone. He didn't like to lose after all. Tsurara nodded, and unfreeze Ryuuji.

* * *

"So, now. . . Ryuujinii-chan. You're gonna be. . . pfft. . . pfft. A FATHER and a HUSBAND." Yura laughed while Ryuuji pouted and Tsurara sighed, "Oikawa-san. . . You're really strong now, compare to last time when you're with Nura-kun at his _hyakki yakou._ Your power is stronger than Ryuujinii-chan."

She nodded, "I trained very hard after Koori was born. I need to protect Koori till the end. She is very precious to me. And, I'll inherited my knowledge to her. Like what _okaa-san _told me."

"And as for you, Ryuujinii-chan. . . You'll be Koori's father until you're married to someone. If you ARE going to find someone in your life." Yura chuckled, "Well then, let's just make this damn thing as a surprise for Koori's birthday."

"7 days before her birthday." Tsurara murmured.

* * *

**-7 Days Later-**

It was a big day for Koori. Of course, her 6th birthday. It was 25th of December. Exactly the day when Jesus born, Christmas. When Santa visit our houses to give us present.

She used a pink glamour dress and high heels. Just like a princess. She looked beautiful with her brown hair curled and red lipgloss. She went outside her room.

Koori looked at the giant cake in front of her, "_SUGGOOIII_! This cake is really huge!"

"Blow the candles and make a wish, Koori!" Tsurara smiled.

Koori blew the candles lit and closed her eyes. "I made a wish, mom!" she shouted with huge amazement.

"And now for your present, Koori-chan." Said Yura. She pushed Keikain Ryuuji to the front, "This is your present from us, Koori-chan!"

"Mom. . . Who is he?" asked Koori while looking at her beloved mother. Tsurara smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Koori, meet your father. . . Keikain Ryuuji. He's your father. Greet him, Koori." Tsurara answered

Then Koori murmured, "_Otou-san? HONTO_?"

And, two words entered in Ryuuji's mind. _The hell._

* * *

So how was it? :3 This is my first time making a reallyyyy long prologue. More than 1600 words. WOW. Well, This one explain something, #again, SPOILER#.

Thanks for reading and PLEASE. I BEG YOU. R.E.V.I.E.W.

And should we reply your review? Hmmm. . . I guess. . . Later :D after I make chapter 1~ Is it okay? Should we make a spoiler?

Thanks for betareading our story, **Lynn Venia**. We appreciate your hard work =w=

REVIEW.

(EDITED: Many typos. UGH.)

**-Ailee Lynn & Kurushiku ayano-**


End file.
